Zamasu (Present)
']]"}}}} |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin-apprentice |previous occupation = Kaiō |partner = Gowasu |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = Gowasu |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS052 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Energy Hand Blade *Knifehand Strike |tools = *Potara *Time Ring }} is a mysterious Shinling is an apprentice for the Kaiōshin. Background Zamasu was originally one of the Tenth Universe's Kaiō. However, due to his prodigious fighting skill, he was selected to become one of its Kaiōshin, and now serves as a Kaiōshin in training.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 Personality In a vein similar to Gokū Black, Zamasu is particularly distrustful of humans. As a former Kaiō and potential Kaiōshin, Zamasu has had the privilege to view the acts of the species in the lower realms, and believes that, due to their particularly violent natures, they don't deserve the protection of the Kaiō and Kaiōshin. His distrust of humans extends even to his attitude towards them. While Zamasu is respectful to his superior, Gowasu, and other deities, such as Beerus, he has shown nothing but contempt while speaking to Son Gokū, and tried to avoid associating with the man. As a Kaiōshin in training, Zamasu remains slightly ignorant of the finer points of his new position, such as the Time Rings. Furthermore, he has shown himself to be fairly good at concealing his emotions. Around Gowasu, after encountering Son Gokū, Zamasu pretended to have seen the errors of his ways regarding the humans in the lower worlds. Despite this, Gokū only seemed to have confirmed Zamasu's suspicions of the humans, and he developed a new fixation on one person — Son Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 Despite being a former Kaiō and a current Kaiōshin-in-training, Zamasu is not content with his role as an "overseer" of the universe and its humans. Zamasu believes that, as a god, it is a sin and an injustice to not act and destroy "evil" wherever it is found, and that the humans who misuse their god-given knowledge are the truest evil in the Universe. He will not hesitate to kill a mortal who he deems worthy of death, and has on occasions simply suggested wiping out races due to their barbaric natures.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 Appearance Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Arc Quotes *(about Son Gokū) "Humans are truly dangerous beings. Son Gokū. I will not forget you!" *(to Gowasu) "Are we only to watch over them? When I was invited here, I thought I would learn justice from you. But is the gods' "justice" merely to watch over lifeforms!?"Dragon Ball Super episode 55 *(about his ideals) "Evil should perish. Justice is necessary for good to flourish."Dragon Ball Super episode 55 References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Inhabitants of the Tenth Universe